custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vavorkx
"You...I thought you were dead. Well, now I can have my revenge!" -Vavorkx talking to Makuta Bloodrex. Vavorkx is a supposed brother of a member of the Order of the Great Creators possibally Vavakx, he has the Kanohi Ragi, the mask of mystery, he was part of the Alliance of Heroes before it disbanded. He is now trying to harbor any surviving beings that did not make it to New Takiw-Nui Biology Vavorkx, unlike his brother Vavakx, has retained most of his originle form. He is mostly organic, accept for his back and middle chest area. During his final transformation he had problems breathing, so his mask was infused with breathing pipes to allow him to extract air, unfortuantly, this causes the air around him to become poisonous (which he uses to his full advantage). CLOSE COMBAT IS HIGHLY DISADVICED. Vavrokx is not exactly reptillion-like, like Vavakx, he is more insect like, NOT LIKE THE MAKUTA MISTIKA. Biography Early life Vavorkx was a vorox. According to legend he was created when the old vorox body, as he calls it, was destroyed beyond revival during a battle with some Skrall. Afterwards Ohm found the shattered body and used it to make Vavorkx. Vavorkx's entire species was created in secret by the Great Beings to fight in case of war. However, the Great being who created them made a mistake, and all his power was trasnferred to his creations. Vavorkx acquired the power of darkmatter, and his creator died. Millenia later, Teridax found out information about the Great Beings and the Alpha Beings. Teridax sent Bloodrex to frame Vavorkx for terrible crimes. Bloodrex did this then dissapeared, leaving all the blame to Vavorkx. As false punishment the Great Beings took away all his power and sent him down to the Matoran to regain his honor. Mahri Nui The first place Vavorkx went was Mahri Nui. When he arrived he met a small Turaga-Like being called Voltrakx. When he arrived at a large stucture with Voltrakx he met a Toa of Water named Toa Kanohi. They immediately fell in love. But before things were calm a robotic being called the Bounty Hunter attacked with the supposed mission of elliminating Vavorkx. After a long fight the Bounty Hunter retreated. Afterwards another creature came called The Creature attacked. Not far behind the Bounty Hunter is chasing it. Sensing danger Vavorkx and his freinds imbarked on a week long expidition after The Creature. Finally defeating it in a large battle at some sort of cord. Almost istantly the structure began to callaspe with a large island falling down from the surface. All three split up to escape the on coming doom. Almost instantly Vavorkx found a large crack in the sea floor. As he was swimming towards it Bounty Hunter attacked. In order to avoid conflict Vavorkx ignored him and swam even faster just barely missing being crushed. Right before Vavorkx entered the crack he saw Bounty Hunter buried in the debris. For some strange reason he felt his body tingle and change in a ball of flame just before crashing into a cliff side. Karda Nui The cliff side that Vavorkx crashed into was part of one of the last remaining Matoran villages in Karda Nui. When he regained consciecness his form had changed. He had a large sword, massive gun, and amazing wings. He looked around and saw a large figure standing in front of him. The being told him how his name was The King of Heroes and he was making an organization called the Alliance of Heroes and if he would like to join. Vavorkx said yes and was escorted into a large area. Then two more people joined, Voltrakx and Toa Kanohi. The King of Heroes said that a being called the Toa of Death stole the Mask of Death and gained some allies. Afterwards Vavorkx heard some scuffling in a nearby village. When he arrived he saw Toa of Death's minions attacking Toa Kanohi while stealling a matoran. After firing a few shots the two minions fled. The next day the Toa of Death and some bounty hunters including a guy called Ultrakx who later is descovered to be the Bounty Hunter. After a large fight the Toa of Death was blasted into a pool of protodermis. Afterwards a great ceremony was made in honor of Vavorkx for vanquishing the Toa of Death. He still had not regained his honor. The End of a Friend After the ceremony the alliance split up across Karda Nui. Not much later Vavorkx received a massage from the King of Heroes that a being known as the Rogue Toa was terrarizing a nearby village and that he was carrying a shadow matoran that had very valuable information. When Vavorkx got to the village the Rogue Toa was gone. After a meeting with the Alliance of Heroes. When the meeting ended the teem split up until only Vavorkx and Toa Kanohi were left. Then as if just to get over with it Vavorkx propossed to Toa Kanohi. Toa Kanohi accepted and said they would get married tommorrow. Not even an hour after he left he heard Toa Kanohi scream. By the time he got back she was near death with apparently a makuta standing over her. When he landed he fired a few shots at the makuta. before the smoke cleared the makuta was gone. When he went over to Toa Kanohi she said goodby and passed away. Before any of the other heroes got there Vavorkx was gone with one goal to kill the makuta. When he arrived at the makuta's home base he saw the Shadow matoran with him along with two other makuta. Before he could fire a shot he was walloped by a large blast of shadow. When he awoke he saw the makuta standing over him with a weapon of some sort shoved in his face. Then before the weapon struck him down for good Voltrakx swooped in out of nowhere and grabbed Vavorkx carrying him to safety. When Vavorkx recovered his health the Alliance of Heroes was having a meeting about the three makuta. They decided to strike the makuta the next day. When they arrived at the makuta base it seemed they knew they were coming because they were standing waiting for them. When the battle commenced the Alliance of Heroes seemed to be in the lead until the lead makuta fired a wall of shadow at them turning the battle towards the makuta. When all hope seemed lost Vavorkx's mask began to glow as bright as the sun. Then before the makuta could react Vavorkx blasted them with a wall of light and shadow. When the light and shadow cleared only the leader of the makuta was consience. Before that makuta could react Vavorkx was charging his gun strait at his face. When he fired a wall of light extended over all of Karda Nui. When the light cleared all the makuta were dead and the shadow matoran was good again. Later the Alliance of Heroes had their last meeting. The King of Heroes declared the Alliance of Heroes officially disbanded. As each member left Vavorkx felt more alone. Until he was the only one left. Still without his honor gained he walked off never to be seen again...or so they thought. Swamps of Terror In the swamps of Karda Nui the Dark Hunter Detonator has located a strange structure. As he enters he notices a strange presence. He eventually finds the central room. He sees a control panel. He activates it. Then the greatest threat of all was released. The Zomicles. They are an ancient force that romed the whole bionicle universe at a time almost completely wiping out all life. Detonator bearly made it out alive. The Zomicles quikly spread like wild fire. Consuming all life and turning their victims into zomicles. The leader of the zomicles is a strange being called Diablo. He causes the makuta brothers to come back to life and revives all other fallen beings ,good and bad. When Voltrakx sees this he locates the King of Heroes. The two try to stop the onslaught of zomicles but are unable to stop them. Later on Ultrakx comes to help out Voltrakx and the King of Heroes, later to be called Ancient. The battle is tough especially when two super zomicles show up, Razor and Zor, along with the assassin Skultor. Then the long missing Vavorkx shows up, only different. His armor is now gold, red, grey, and some black. He now has biwings like a dragonfly. His midak sky blaster is now a nynra blaster. He now has a sword of blackholes, and his mask transformed so it has teeth. He had regained his honor back saving two innocent matoran from a zomicle hoard. He was now a great being again. Battle raged until Vavorkx drove back the zomicles into the strange structure. There he killed Diablo and trapped the zomicles inside the structure for all eternity. A New Threat After Vavorkx defeated Diablo and all the zomicles were gone The Storm began at the codrex. Vavorkx gathered his allies and transported them all out of Karda Nui. After they escaped Teridax revealed himself to be inside Mata Nui's body and had ejected the mask of life out of this universe with Mata Nui's spirit inside. This only ment trouble for Vavorkx. As Vavorkx and friends traveled they found refuge at the uncharted island of Drogis. Afterwards Vavorkx, Voltrakx, and Techna, a robotic toa who mysteriously appeared with the group at Drogis, left for Bara Magna to find the Kanohi Ignika. When they left Vavorkx left Ancient in charge of Drogis. When they arrived they saw two agori warriors being attacked by the Shadow Force. Vavorkx and allies easily disbanded the group of makuta and chased them away. When Vavorkx went to the arena he saw a fight between Gresh and another glatorian. Vavorkx admired the fighting style of Gresh and when Gresh was victorious he cheered vigorously. As Vavorkx was about to talk to Gresh he saw a poor zesk being pushed around and beaten by a group of troublesome agori. Before Vavorkx could do anything a vorox appeared and scared away the agori. When the vorox turned to pick up the zesk Vavorkx saw its face and had a flash back of how he used to be a vorox a long time ago. Racked with confusion Vavorkx fled into the wastelands of Bara Magna for some kind of answer. Soon afterwards Vavorkx finds Roxtus. When he heads inside he overhears a conversation about Tuma. He heads off to find Tuma in Roxtus. After The Fight for Truth he found a piece of Ohm's diary that explained his vision. After this he joined his allies and a large battle insued with the Shadow Force. As the battle increased in ferocity Vavorkx was able to sneak into Bloodrex's temple. While inside Bloodrex absorbed all the blood of his victims at once, becoming a giant monster. Eventually Vavorkx was able to kill him by allowing him to stick him with his sword, and as Bloodrex tried to absorb Vavorkx he created a black hole inside himself that absorbed Bloodrex destroying him forever. The rest of Bloodrex's allies were killed by the U.P.A. Rise of the Guardian Soon after defeating Bloodrex Vavorkx found another temple in the wastelands. Inside was Ragnorock and some beings called Sentries. Ragnorock began to say that Vavorkx was a being known to the Sentries as The Guardian. As Ragnorock was doing this an old being called Trenuk came in and said that Ragnorock was wrong. Before Ragnorock could do any harm to the being Vavorkx told him to stay calm. Later Trenuk told Vavorkx how he was, according to prophecy, a being called The Messanger, a being that would precede The Guardian. As Vavorkx left the temple Plague attacked. Soon most of the Sentries were dead but Plague was defeated by Vavorkx. As Plague left he mentioned something about Virus coming back. This idea sent shivers down Vavorkx's spine. After this Virus was revived by Plague. Virus then attacked the UPA and killed Vavorkx but was expelled by Ragnorock and others. Ragnorock was later killed by a collapsing cave but took the traitor with him. Ferix was revealed to have been the host of The Guardian and he revived Vavorkx and Kanohi. Later, it was discovered, that Virus was dead, Plague was killed by Vavorkx soon afterwards. All through out the land people cheered over this great victory over evil. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Abilities and Personality Vavorkx has command over blackholes and can create them in small to huge size. He can also manipulate the energies around him to do unimaginable things. Vavorkx has a deep hatred of makuta, so deep that even if the makuta had done nothing wrong he would have killed the makuta. He also despises traitors, almost as bad as makuta. Vavorkx also hates Skrall, possibly because of their resemblence to makuta. He is the most loyal friend you can find. He has a strong sense of honor, but no one knows why. Some say that he was supposed to be the strongest and noblest of all the Alpha Beings. Vavorkx still has some traits of his vorox past. They especially show when he is angered beyond his control. Vavorkx also has a form known as his Darkmatter Armor form. It is completely black. and his spear dissapears and is replaced by a sycthe and shield. Mask and Weapons Vavorkx has an antimatter spear with a nynra blaster attached to it that can channel his powers into a focused area. It is also one of the few remaining weapons of the Great Being Ohm. He has the Kanohi Ragi "the mask of mystery". This mask has the ability to cause attacks to become twisted, reverted into a new state, and fired back with ten times the force. Appearances *All The Vavorkx Chronicles *The Fight for Truth *Battle for Leadership *Rise of The Guardian *Darkness Will Rise Trivia *Vavorkx is a member of the Alpha Beings, and Vavakx's closest brother. *Vavorkx is in love with Toa Kanohi. *Vavorkx is not a Great Creator. *The element of darkmatter is only weak towards the element of life, but only just. *You can tell when Vavorkx is desturbed when the fins on the antimatter spear begin to spin. *When ever the antimatter spear has power coursing through it the chain begins to shake and glow. *Vavorkx has fought with Shadow and won. Links *User:Skullheadsoldier Category:The Archlord's Troop Category:Alpha Beings